I. Field
The following disclosure relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to managing remote access for devices in a mixed access point environment.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. Subscription based services allow users to access and utilize various communication content over a service provider's network. As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance.
Traditional fixed line communication systems, such as digital subscriber line (DSL), cable line, dial-up, or like network access technologies offered by Internet service providers (ISPs), are alternative and sometimes competing communication platforms to wireless communications. However, in recent years users have begun replacing fixed line communications with mobile communications. Several advantages of mobile communication systems, such as user mobility, small relative size of user equipment (UE), and ready access to public switched telephone networks as well as the Internet, have made such systems very convenient and thus very popular. As users have begun relying more on mobile systems for communication services traditionally obtained through fixed line systems, demand for increased bandwidth, reliable service, high voice quality and low prices has heightened.
In addition to mobile phone networks currently in place, a new class of small base stations has emerged. These small base stations are low power and can typically utilize fixed line communications to connect with a mobile operator's core network. In addition, these base stations can be distributed for personal/private use in a home, office, apartment, private recreational facility, and so on, to provide indoor/outdoor wireless coverage to mobile units. These personal base stations are generally known as access point base stations, or, alternatively, as home Node B units (HNBs) or Femto cells. Femto cell base stations offer a new paradigm in mobile network connectivity, allowing direct subscriber control of mobile network access and access quality.